charactersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eris Armstrong
Eris Armstrong is a Female Character of the Canvas Ranger. Profire *Race: Experiment Human *Gender: Female *Date of Birth: April 18th *Place of Birth: Massachussetts *Age: 15 *Laterality: Ambidextrous , but mainly uses left hand *Height/Weight: 158 cm / 48 kg *Canvas: Shield *Faction: Hero *Division: 26th Division *Weapon Type: Versatile SHIELD Barrier, Bare Hand *Weapon Name: Immunite SHIELD *Fighting Style: Multirole Combatants , CQB preference *Pet: None *Special Ability: High defense & Immune to all status ailments ( EMP & Spiritual's exception ) *Finisher: Burst Mode About "I'm glad that I was transferred to this world."—~Eris~ member of the 26th division of the Hero faction. She was transferred to Canvas Ranger in the middle of a madness in the future, when the SHIELD technology have been found and created such chaos to the world. 'Appearance' She has a twintail blue hair and long hair beside her ear. She's only have a white tanktop shirt, short blue jeans, and her favourite boots, the rounded school shoes. 'Personality' Eris is a High-spirited girl. She's always act arrogant and hypocrite, but she's also a crybaby. Sometimes she's strong, cheerful, and friendly, but when she was discouraged, her personality became the opposite. She's easily got angry, panic, crying, and uncontrollable. She can be easily distracted by a chocolate ice cream called "MAGNUM" and blueberry sandwich. Some people hate her because of her bad personality, but there's a lot more people liking her because of her cuteness. In addition, the physical ability is high, not only dancing in the air with Back Flip and Moonsalt but also good at martial arts by punch and kick. Sometimes it falls while rolling while jumping off from the side hole. 'History' She was a prototype number 11 of human SHIELD experiment, and was kidnapped by people who hate her father, Colonel James Armstrong. The world became a hell because of this technology. Many cities were burned down by a unknown terrorist that stole the SHIELD technology from the facility research called RCFL. They were going to misuse this technology to create a massive chaos to the world by creating a human that could use a SHIELD technology for his/her own interests. In result, there were 12 people who can use the SHIELD technology with different abilities (Eris included), and they were going to be brainwashed. But later, when Eris was going to be brainwashed, she was saved by a group of people called rebel force. Knowing that she had a power of SHIELD which could saved these people from the madness of this world and haven't been brainwashed yet, she became their priority as the most important subject. She was cherished by these people and came to lived with them in a resistance area in the Massachussets' sewer. 'Canvas' "Grants immunity to all status ailments and huge defense to the wearer for a limited time". '' She has the SHIELD Canvas, appeared when she arrived to Canvas Ranger world, because of her previous power from her real world. This power make her immune to all status ailments and grants 20x defense resistance, makes her took the damages from enemy's attack as minimum as possible. Her shield power is very powerful, versatile, fast, and have an unlimited functions. But the internal and spiritual case is an exception. Her mind could be possessed by a spiritual force that couldn't be protected by the SHIELD power. EMP and all jamming device such a Chaff Seeds is a vital weakness to her power. It can make the SHIELD power completely off temporarily (3 minutes to regain the power of the SHIELD and get it to work again). This makes her become an easy target to her enemies because her defense barrier's gone and her immunity to status ailments is gone temporarily. Since her antibody wasn't trained, she could easily got a disease when her shield isn't active. Her defense is actually low but because of the SHIELD power, it becomes very high. 'Gallery' 'SHIELD Amplificator Mk4' Eris_The_SHIELD_Amplificator_Mk4_for_Canvas_Ranger.jpg Eris_Lets_Do_it!_for_Canvas_Ranger.jpg Canvas_Ranger_Anniversary_Halo_Lagi_Sobaaaat!_for_Canvas_Ranger.jpg ShieldCaster_Eris_for_Canvas_Ranger.jpg Eris_GetWet_Part_2_for_Canvas_Ranger.jpg 'SHIELD Amplificator Mk3' Eris_the_SHIELD_Amplificator_Mk3_for_Canvas_Ranger.jpg Eris_Jumping_High_for_Canvas_Ranger.jpg Eris_INTERCOM_for_Canvas_Ranger.jpg Eris_Opened!_for_Canvas_Ranger.jpg Eris_Tone_Practices_for_Canvas_Ranger.jpg Eris_Tone_Practices_Again_for_Canvas_Ranger.jpg Eris_Toning_Training_for_Canvas_Ranger.jpg Eris_GetWet_for_Canvas_Ranger.jpg 'SHIELD Amplificator Mk2' Eris_Armstrong_SHIELD_Amplificator_Mk2_Character_Sheet_for_Canvas_Ranger.jpg Eris_Sprites_for_Canvas_Ranger.gif|Sprites 'SHIELD Amplificator Mk1' Eris_Armstrong_for_Canvas_Ranger.jpg Canvas_Ranger_Original_Character_Eris_Armstrong_for_Canvas_Ranger.png Canvas_Ranger_WAR_Hajaaaaaarrrrrr_..!!!_for_Canvas_Ranger.png|CR WAR : Hajaaaaaarrrrrr ..!!! 'Alternate Version' Canvas_Ranger_Eris_Armstrong_Alternate_Version_for_Canvas_Ranger.png 'References''' *Prophosphere *Erkaz *regelrechter *Rud-K Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters